The multi-site PREDICT-HD consortium led by the University of lowa on eariy detection of Huntington's Disease (HD) uses multimodal image, genetic, and clinical data from a large population to formulate and test hypotheses about the evolution of chronic diseases in at-risk individuals. Eariy intervention with implantable drug delivery devices could revolutionize the treatment of HD, but there are attendant risks. The statistical models that result from the application of customized image analysis to the PREDICT-HD cohort will provide a basis for conducting clinical pharmaceutical trials with increased sensitivity both to improvements and adverse outcomes.